Nursery Rhymes with Granny Tsunade
by Last.Flute.Standing
Summary: COMPLETED! Granny Tsunade is forced to tell...nursery rhymes! To little kids, nonetheless. Let the crackiness begin! :D Now, with Cut Scenes!
1. Granny Tsunade's Intro!

Hi. : Just wanted to write something before the Story started. :D

**WARNING!:: STORY MAY CONTAIN BORDERLINE CRACK. AND SAKE. AND MEAN NAMES FOR KIDS. AND RANDOMNESS ALL AROUND. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! :D**

**OTHER WARNING: NO ACTUAL NURSERY RHYME YET. D:**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto a fact that gives me a sad face. If only I did….. I also don't own any nursery rhymes, if I did, I would be old or dead, maybe. All I own are some crutches!

As part of her Hokage duties, Lady Tsunade had PR duty. It consisted of reading to the little kids. It would be…interesting to say the least.

"Alright brats, Listen up! Get in a circle around this chair." Lady Tsunade barked. She could really use a drink right now. Too bad Shizune wouldn't let her bring any sake. She would think of a way to sneak some in next week. That's right, the Great Lady Hokage had to do this every week once a week for a whole….month!

Oh well, she would find a way to make it through. Too bad kids just aren't her thing.

"_Hmm, now what to read?_" Tsunade looked around. "_Ninja History? No, too boring. Coloring Techniques? Too..simple. Crazy Bart's Flailing Arms? Ummmm, too weird. Kinda random actually." _

Tsunade looked at the little snotty faces. (Well, they were snotty to _her_.)

"_Hmm, I'll ask the little boogers what they want me to read! Man, I am brilliant."_ She thought with a grin.

"So, what would you lovely little children like me to read?" Tsunade put on her sweetest smile.

"_Crazy Bart! Crazy Bart!" _One kid yelled. "_I especially like the flailing arms!"_

Tsunade sweat dropped and ignored him. She looked for other requests. She spotted a little brown-eyed girl with braided pigtails.

"How about you, girl? Any requests?"

The girl spoke with a soft voice. "Yes, Can you tell us some nursery rhymes?" The girl immediately looked down, like she was ashamed of her request.

"_That's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?"_ Tsunade mentally kicked herself.  
>Out loud, "Of course I can! I think I will start off with 'Pop Goes the Itachi' I don't think it's a nursery rhyme, but, it'll work."<p>

"Yay!" All the kids cheered.  
>Except for the little boy, "Aww man, I wanted <em>Crazy Bart<em>."

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Um, that's not how it goes, Miss Lady Hokage Tsunade." All the kids looked confused. Who is Sasuke? Who is Itachi? Why was Itachi running? What is a 'glee'? Why did Itachi get stabbed?  
>All these questions and more ran through the poor little kids heads. They were completely and utterly confused.<p>

"Well, if you can do SO much better, then YOU tell me how it goes." Tsunade demanded.

"Oh, oh, choose me Lady Miss! Choose me!"  
>It was the boy who loved <em>Crazy Bart<em>. His name is Bushido and he, my dear friends, loved him some _Crazy Bart._ Loved to the point of obsession.


	2. Pop Goes The Itachi!

**Thanks to all 2 reviewers! :D And more thanks for favoriting and alerting this story! You make my heart happy! :') There's some happy tears for ya. ;)**

**WARNING: SOME ITACHI BASHING. IT'S IN THE FIRST RHYME. SORRY. ):**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not nor will I ever, own Naruto, Nursery Rhymes, or anything else. x_x**

**-**DIVIDER LINE**-**

Tsunade sat thinking. She was trying to remember how the old nursery rhyme; "Pop Goes the Itachi" went. Hmm, oh well, she would just have to wing it.

"You snots ready?"

"Yeah!" cheered said snots.

"Okay here goes,

_All around the sakura tree, Sasuke chased Itachi.  
>As Itachi ran away with glee, STAB! went Sasuke."<em>

"…."

"….What, you snots didn't like it or something?"

"Um, that's not how it goes, Miss Lady Hokage Tsunade." All the kids looked confused. Who is Sasuke? Who is Itachi? Why was Itachi running? What is a 'glee'? Why did Itachi get stabbed?  
>All these questions and more ran through the poor little kids heads. They were completely and utterly confused.<p>

"Well, if you can do SO much better, then YOU tell me how it goes." Tsunade demanded.

"Oh, oh, choose me Lady Miss! Choose me!"  
>It was the boy who loved <em>Crazy Bart<em>. His name is Bushido and he, my dear friends, loved him some _Crazy Bart._ Loved to the point of obsession.

"Alright, give it a shot kid." Tsunade told while being oblivious to the other kids' looks of terror.

"OKAY!" Bushido shouted.  
>"<em>All around the inflatable tube man, I ran a mile.<br>Crazy Bart, he said to me….."HI! I'm in denial."  
><em>Bushido was proud. He used the exact combination of big words and _Crazy Bart_ in the song. He was so sure he got the rhyme right! There was no way the brown-eyed, braided pigtail girl of his dreams, Nami, could refuse him now! That's why he was disappointed to hear said girl tell him:

"That's not how it goes Bushido!" Bushido promptly sweat dropped. "Then how does it go Nami?"

"I'll tell you!" She said while standing and getting ready to launch into the feared….. Speech Mode. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnn! (A/N: I like narrating! :D)

Nami recited,  
>"<em>All around the Forest of Death, the genin ran for cover.<br>As the animals saw the ninja, ROAR! went a tiger."_

"_I knew something important I should know about was in that song. Huh, wonder how I forget such a thing." _Tsunade decided to brush the thought off though because finally, at long last, her time….. was up!  
>"SAKE TIME!" Tsunade cheered. "So long brats!"<p>

"Bye crazy Lady, see ya next week!" The happy kids shouted.

That stopped Tsunade dead in her tracks. She suddenly remembered that, oh yeah, I have to come back next week and oh yeah; I probably shouldn't overdo it on the sake. But her next thought after that was:

"_Oh well! I'll worry about that when the time comes!"_

And off Tsunade ran to her next Hokage duty read as: Sake. As she ran off though she could hear Bushido say,

"I still think my _Crazy Bart rhyme was the BESTEST. Don't you think so Nami?"_

-DIVIDER LINE-

Author Note Time!: It was the bestest Bushido, it was! Sorry if you like Itachi. Sorry he got stabbed. :/ Don't be sorry to review though! :D That's right, shameless adversting for reviews right in the Author Note! I'll love you forever. :]

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER TIME!:**

"Tell us about the egg thingy that falled on his face Miss Lady." Nami requested.

"Umm sure. Anyone got a problem with that?"

No one had a problem with that suggestion. Of course, Nami threatened them with pain if they did.

"_Okay Tsunade. You can do this. Do not let last time happen again. And if you do, don't let Crazy Bart boy speak again!" _And with that thought, she began.


	3. Humpty Dumpty Naruto

**WARNING: Naru/Hina is this rhyme. Sakura dies also. So…..yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Too poor to own Naruto or anything else of the sort. ):

**ALSO, GO CRAZY BART! :D**

(Beta'd by none other than the AMAZING fujikawaii10346. You should go read her amazing stories. Because they're great!) That's right more shameless advertising! Thanks Ms. Beta Lady! :D ~LFS:)

~~~~~~~~~~DIVIDER LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade was back…again. That was not the worst part though. The worst part is….. she had a hangover. Something told her that she shouldn't have that special sake, but she decided to ignore that something.

"Alright, Hello again little snots. Anything new happen since last time I saw all of you?" Tsunade asked.

They just stared at her. Then Bushido raised his hand,

"Hi Miss Lady. Will you read us _Crazy Bart_ this week?"

"No, Bushido. She's gonna tell us another nursery rhyme!" Since this statement came from Nami, Bushido promptly shut his face.  
>"Tell us about the egg thingy that falled on his face Miss Lady." Nami requested.<p>

"Umm sure. Anyone got a problem with that?"

No one had a problem with that suggestion. Of course, Nami threatened them with pain if they did.

"_Okay Tsunade. You can do this. Do not let last time happen again. And if you do, don't let that Crazy Bart boy speak again!" _And with that thought, she began:

"_Naruto-kun sat on a limb. Sakura-chan knocked him down on a whim.  
>Hinata-chan ran to his side. Then she laughed as Sakura died."<em>

Lady Tsunade was rather proud of herself. She remembered the rhyme!...She thinks. She looked at the kids to see their reactions. The result was not good.

"What is it with you and death Lady?" One kid shouted. No one knew his name. He was simply referred to as, "That kid." Yes, even with the quotation marks. And hey, I didn't name him.

"Miss Lady! Miss Lady! Can I say the right choice?" The asker was none other than…..Gai! No, just kidding, it was Bushido. Though my story is missing a certain youthful flair to it…..

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Tsunade pondered. Should she let Crazy Bush whatever speak or should she effectively crush his dreams? She went for the dream crushing, right? No, not right? Oh well, then she let Crazy Bush Whatever speak. He began:

"_Me and Nami sat on a wall. Nami pushed me so that I would fall.  
>I held on and didn't let go. But then she went and grabbed me by the throat."<em>

Surely Bushido's poem would win Nami's heart! After all, he _did _put her _favorite _activity in the poem-rhyme-thingy! But alas, it was not meant to be; for she said:

"Idiot! Why did you put me in the poem?" Nami raged. One could see the anger marks throbbing on her temple. It appears that anything poor Bushido did just wasn't good enough. Nami then decided to tell her own version of the rhyme,

"_Me and Busihdo were in the class. I got angry so he asked,  
>'Nami, Nami, why do you hate me so?' And then I hit him to and fro….The End."<em>

"Why did it end with 'The End?'?" "That kid" asked. "That's kinda random."

Nami turned to him with anger in her eyes. "Do you have a PROBLEM with MY ending?"

"That kid" gulped, "No Nami, I LOVE your Ending! And the beginning. And the Middle."

"Good." Nami smirked. "I just knew you would."

And after that chilling statement from Nami….DING! Tsunade's time was up.

"SAKE TIME!" She passed waiting for any stray comments from the children/snots.

"Bye Miss Lady. We'll miss you!" All the children said.

And as Tsunade was walking out the door, she heard Bushido say,

"I KNEW that Miss Lady had good tastes in rhymes! Maybe she'll help me win Nami over."

"_Hmm, this might be interesting after all…_" She thought. After that thought however, she heard a thud which was Nami hitting Bushido for "something that had to do with her. She didn't know what, but she didn't care."

And because it's Bushido, "Crazy Bart" could be heard by Bushido as he hit the floor.

~~~~~~~DIVIDER LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AuthorNoteTime: Poor Bushido. I don't think he knows what he is getting into… X(  
>Maybe Tsunade will help him. XD<p>

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

Who was behind Tsunade? Why it was none other than…Gai! No, wait, I mean….Lee! :D I don't mean Lee? Aw man. I was hoping it would be Lee. (A/N: I really wanted it to be Lee this time.)  
>No, my dear friendsacquaintance, this mystery person was…..BUSHIDO! And he was holding his _favorite _copy of "_Crazy Bart: TubeMan Adventurer!_" (A/N: No stealing Crazy Bart! He's mine!)

"Miss Granny Lady! Miss Granny Lady!" Bushido yelled while swinging on a vine that was always in the classroom somehow. "Read this! It'll make you feel lots better!"

"Uhhhhh…" Tsunade gave him a blank stare. "Okay, I'll read it?"

"Here ya go!" Bushido said while handing her the book! Epically, I might add! And with the power of YOUTH!

Tsunade read aloud.

**THAT'S RIGHT. NEXT TIME, YOU WILL GET TO READ PART OF MY INFAMOUS INSTORY BOOK, **_**CRAZY BART! **_**BE THERE OR BE SQUARE! :D**


	4. Jack and Jill Become Shika and Ino

**WARNING: CONTAINS THE INO/SHIKA PAIRING!**

**DISCLAIMER: "I WISH I MAY, I WISH I MIGHT OWN NARUTO THIS VERY NIGHT!" DID IT WORK? NO? AWWW, MAN. I DON'T OWN NAURTO. : (**

Tsunade was really getting tired of seeing these snots. They never DID anything. They were so boring. Maybe something interesting would happen. Maybe. Who knows…..

"MISS CRAZY TSUNADE LADY!" Nami screamed, "We've been waiting all week! What rhyme will you say this week?" Nami looked at her expectedly.

"I-uh, I dun know." Tsunade replied while looking bored.

"..Well- LOOK OUT!" Nami shrieked. (Big Word! :D)

Who was behind Tsunade? Why it was none other than…Gai! No, wait, I mean….Lee! :D I don't mean Lee? Aw man. I was hoping it would be Lee. (A/N: I really wanted it to be Lee this time.)  
>No, my dear friendsacquaintances, this mystery person was…..BUSHIDO! And he was holding his _favorite _copy of "_Crazy Bart: TubeMan Adventurer!_" (A/N: No stealing Crazy Bart! He's mine!)

"Miss Granny Lady! Miss Granny Lady!" Bushido yelled while swinging on a vine that was always in the classroom somehow. "Read this! It'll make you feel lots better!"

"Uhhhhh…" Tsunade gave him a blank stare. "Okay, I'll read it?"

"Here ya go!" Bushido said while handing her the book! Epically, I might add! And with the power of YOUTH!

Tsunade read aloud:

"_In the start of the world, inflatable tubemen ruled the Earth. They were happy…well, almost. The problem wasn't money, ninja skills, or fame/Nami's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. No, the problem was…..their arms didn't move. Their arms stayed at their sides at all times with no movements. This fact sadden the tubemen."_

Tsunade stopped reading. "What in the world is this? Where did you get this?"

"Some pig gave it to me. It kept saying 'Tonton' or something like that." Bushido told her.

Somehow this fact didn't surprise the Hokage. She decided she in a better mood now too because that story was so random, you had to laugh and be happy! :D

Nami asked, "Nooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww will you read us a rhymey thing, Miss Crazy Piggy Lady?"

"Sure. I think I'll read… "Shika and Ino. It's like Jack and Jill, but without the two stupid bucket heads, Jack and Jill." And with that statement, she began:

"_Ino and Shika went up a mountain, to fetch a pack of kunai.  
>Shika laid down to watch the clouds.<br>And Ino came nagging after."_

Really? This had to stop. We poor children don't know these people! If we do, we can't remember! This woman is out of her mind. Out. Of. It. Better not tell her though….

"Any corrections?" Tsunade politely...yelled. "None? Good."

Bushido took this time to whisper to Nami, "What is a Jack and Jill? I've never heard of that." And to Bushido's great surprise, Nami _didn't _hit him!

"I don't know what it is either….."  
>"Oh…."<br>"Yeah….."  
>At this lull in the conversation, Bushido promptly stood up! And <em>epically<em> shouted _his _version of _Jack and Jill:_

_"Me and Nami went through a tsunami.  
>To get her a pretty butterfly.<br>But I fell on my face,  
>And Nami muttered, "You are such a disgrace."<em>

Bushido closed his eyes and waited for the rain of fists! When he didn't feel any, he opened his eyes.

And the sight that greeted him was… Kurenai and Asuma! No, just kidding. It wasn't them. They were hidden _out_side the school, duh. That's the best hiding spot! Just ask Kakashi. Wink, wink.

No, the sight that greeted Bushido was that of Nami hugging him. (Awwwwww, how sweet) He pinched himself for good measure. Nope, not a dream. Just a fictional story some spazzy girl wrote. Alrighty then! Continuing on. After the authoress's babbling, Nami recited:

_"Me and Bushido went to Toledo.  
>To get a new teacher.<br>But I fell down on the ground,  
>And Bushido helped me up after."<em>

Bushido's love had finally come around! It was about time! Bushido was getting ready to pursue Lee's cousin, Lee-ah. (Ha-ha, not creative at all) And man could you tell she was Lee's family! But we won't into that right now because…..DING!

"SAKE TIME!" Tsunade cheered.

The kids decided to cheer with her. "YAY FOR SAKE!"

Tsunade then epically passed out. D:

And Gai had to save her. The End….NOT! :D

Just kidding, Tsunade woke up and went home. Later on, she heard Bushido, in dreamland, say:

_"You never finished Crazy Bart, Miss Crazy Lady. Don't worry though. you can finish it next time."_

Needless to say, Tsunade was very worried, but she would worry about that later. Nighty-Night Crazy Lady. Nighty-Night.

AuthorNoteTime!: This was the longest chapter so far! :D Don't worry, this story ain't over yet!

**PREVIEW-OF-NEXT-CHAPTER! YAY!:**

** And the next chapter is a surprise! :O  
>Have to keep you on your toes...and feet...and legs! <strong>


	5. Little Miss Mogei

**WARNING: CONTAINS KONOHAMARU'S TEAM MATES! AND SOME BAD RHYMING! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. ): AWWW, MAN. I WAS HOPING I WOULD. ): OH WELL. I ALSO DO NOT OWN "LITTLE MISS MUFFET"**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I PRONOUNCE "MOGEI" AS "MOE-AG-E" NOT SURE IF THAT'S RIGHT, BUT FOR THESE PURPOSES, IT IS! YAY FOR BAD SKILLS! X0**

This day was the day Tsunade had been waiting for. The last time she would have to read to the little snots. Though she had to admit, she would miss them a little. But only a _little._ Oh well, more time she can spend with her wonderfully wonderful special sake,_ Mr. Bottle_! (Ha-ha, Tsunade named her sake:D)

When Tsunade walked into the classroom, she was greeted by the sight of…a fire breathing eagle! Oh, wait. Wrong story. Oops. As awesome as that would be…. But continuing with the story!

Tsunade was greeted by the sight of a room full of crying snots.

"Miss Lady Tsunade, Teacher Sensei just told us this was yer last day. Is that true?" Bushido asked then sniffled. (That's so sad!:'(~~LFS)

"Actually yes." Tsunade told him. Her heart was burning from the sight of the crying child. Wait, burning? Wouldn't it be breaking? Oh, it's burning because of the sake she had an hour ago? Ah, that might make sense, I think. Maybe not. Oh well. Back to Rhymes!

A red faced Nami (a Nami with angry marks on her head, I might add!) spoke up then, "Tell us one last story, Miss Lady." Nami requested. No, not requested, she _demanded_. Nami always was rather…forceful.

"I was going to little snot." Tsunade told her.

"Yay!" all the snots cheered.

Bushido asked, "Can _Crazy Bart _be in this one?" Tsunade ignored him. (Ha-ha!)

And Tsunade began her rhyme of "Little Miss Muffet" epicness:

"_Little Mogei sat on a rag heap. Eating her ramen away._

_When along came Udon, who spilt some food on_

_Mogei, which scared her away."_

The children looked at Tsunade in shock. She actually had a story with people they knew!

In fact some random statements could be heard from the kids, which included but was not limited to:

"Mogei is my almost-girlfriend!"  
>"What's an Udon?"<br>"There was no _Crazy Bart _in that!" (Guess who said that. If you said Bushido, you were absolutely…correct!)  
>"Where was Konohamaru at when this occurred?"<p>

Tsunade didn't know which statement to address first. But really? Everyone knew Mogei was trying to go out with Shino! I mean, like duh! These snots know nothing. (Note to self: See if Shino/Mogei pairing exists, if not, you my friend/self, are awesome, maybe)

Secondly, _Crazy Bart _wasn't in that rhyme because he didn't belong. Bushido is waaaaaaaay too obsessed with the inflatable tubemen that don't exist. Which reminded her, didn't she have to finish reading that? Oh well, better not mention it.

But it seemed that Bushido could read minds, for he said, "Miss Crazy Lady, you never finished _Crazy Bart. _In fact, you never got past the second page. You haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave to finish it."

"I will at another time, Crazy Bush." Tsunade informed him.

There was that awkward moment of silence that always happens when you don't want it to.

"That kid" from Chapter 3 tried to break the tension by going, "Cricket, Cricket." Cause he thought that's what sound crickets made. He was sadly mistaken my friends. Sadly mistaken.

But it worked! Cause hey no more tension! In fact, almost as if it was pre-rehearsed, the children chanted:

"_Miss Crazy Lady went up to the school._

_She fell in love with all of us, both boring and cool._

_She told us some stories with sake on her mind._

_And we always miss her after each passing time._

_She has changed our lives, for better or worse,_

_But if she keeps drinking, she'll end up in a hearse._

_Dear Miss Crazy Lady, we'll miss you too,_

_And with that being said, WE LOVE YOU!"_

Tsunade was then glomped by approximately 15 little snots. :D

This scene of affection put tears in Tsunade's eyes. And since this has hugging I _have _to mention that at this very moment in time, Gai and Lee were off hugging each other…YOUTHFULLY! With a sunset and everything!

Tsunade wasn't sure where Gai and Lee came into this story, but whatever. She decided it was time to do something reckless. Something so totally irresponsible that nobody in their right minds would ever do it…. She decided to….

Come Back Again Next Week! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. (A/N: Yay for narration!)

That's right, the great Tsunade was growing attached to the little snots.

After promising the brats she would come back next week and finish reading _Crazy Bart_, the timer went…..CLANG! It usually went DING, but that was totally old by now. Just like Tsunade's usual cheer after hearing the timer:

"SAKE TIME!"

And so everyone lived happily ever after until chapter. (:

Not The End Yet.

****TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR MORE CRACKINESS! YAY CRACK…STORIES! :D**  
><strong>

**AuthorNoteTime!:: I hope everyone enjoyed my Youthful creation. (: It's not over yet though! Tsunade still has to come back and read some more. Yay! Also thanks for reviewing and favoriting! That gives me a happy face. A face which looks like this: =DDDD. Yay, for happy!**


	6. Tsunade Returns!

**WARNING: ****CONTAINS RANDOMNESS ALL AROUND! THOUGHTS MAY APPEAR JUMBLED! SORRY! ALSO, TSUNADE/JIRAIYA PAIRING INVOLVED! MORE ALSO, LEE'S FICITONAL COUSIN APPEARS ONCE AGAIN! I EVEN GIVE YOU A DESCRIPTION!**

**DISCLAMIER****-****ROBOT****-****STYLE!:: ****PUNY HUMAN DOES NOT OWN MAGNIFICANT NARUTO. PUNY FEMALE CAN ONLY DREAM ABOUT OWNING HIM.**

**THANKS ROBOT-KUN! :D**

**+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

And just why did Tsunade agree to come back again? There's no sake here! What did she look like? One of those weirdo's that could function _without _Mr. Bottle?

And then, her reasons for being back promptly tackled her to the ground! I mean, seriously? They had to tackle her? I mean, she's like 80! Oh, wait, not 80? Only 50? You sure about that? Oh well Mr. Robot-Kun, we'll decide on that later!

Anyways, back to the story. After Tsunade made it off the ground, she said(Read as: yelled),

"Who missed me?"

All the little snots involved shouted, "Me, me! I missed you Crazy Piggy Lady!" All except Bushido, who had a special request on his mind. He wanted Tsunade to…..express her feelings for Jiraiya! No, wait, that's not it. Bushido wanted Tsunade to finish _Crazy Bart_! She always finds reasons not to, but she will today. Bushido can promise you that. And cue Scary Bushido!

So with Scary Bushido cued, Bushido raced to the front where Tsunade was. On his way, he knocked over Lee's cousin, Lee-ah. And now, just for the sake of interrupting the story and giving Lee-ah a functioning role, I will let Nami tell you about Lee-ah! Yay!

And with that Nami began even though Lee-ah was right there and could hear every word:

_Lee-ah is related to Rock Lee of Konoha. Rock Lee is her idol and she hopes to be like him one day. Her second idol is Gai, who she hopes to marry one day. And since Lee and Gai are her idols, she dresses like them too. Which is really scary. I mean like, really, really, REALLY scary. She always wears this green spandex jumpsuit. And not just any green, but NEON GREEN! That's the worst one! And she only has one eyebrow! The horror! D:_

And so Nami finished her description and then promptly went to work on the Chemistry homework I left in my locker! Yay! Oh wait, she couldn't get to it? So, I'm gonna fail now? Aw man. -_-''

But we'll laugh at me at another time! For now, on to the story! Since this story _is _one where nursery rhymes are told, It's now time for Tsunade to tell a rhyme! Yay!

"_There was an Hokage _

_Who was head of a village._

_He had a problem with people wanting to pillage._

_He kicked all their butts with extreme speed._

_Then went home and gave a victorious scream."_

Annnnnnnnnnd cue the awkward silence!

We children really thought we were getting somewhere since Lady Crazy said a rhyme with people we knew. But, guess not. There's only been like 69 Hokages! I mean, which Hokage was it? What is a pillage? And, worst (or best. Depending on who you asked) of all, she said the word…..butt! :O

That word can only be spoken by the big kids! While the children pondered these things, Bushido jumped up suddenly! And with YOUTH! He said,

"Miss Lady, nooow will you read _Crazy Bart_ to us?"

Tsunade looked for a reason not to have to read _Crazy Bart_; she just wasn't in the mood for inflatable tube men! That was a job for Mr. Bottle or Robot-Kun. But thankfully she was saved by the bell-er, Clang. Because…

CLANG! Went her timer! It still doesn't DING anymore, it's more fashionable to CLANG now.

And cue overused phrase,

"MR. BOTTLE TIME!" All the kids looked at Tsunade in horror!

What happened to SAKE TIME?

"What? The timer isn't the only thing that can be fashionable." And with that Tsunade left and didn't look back…..until next week.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

AUTHOR_NOTE!:: Hope everyone likes it. Mr. Robot-Kun hopes you like it too. In fact, show Mr. Robot-Kun your love, by reviewing this story. That's right, Mr. Robot-Kun approves of shameless begging of reviews. Don't disappoint him. And your reviews give me a happy face.

THANKS!: I would like to take this time to thank the following for reviewing/alerting/favoriting this story:

ilovemiax

Thegurlwhowrites7865

blnc

fujikawaii10346

Peach Wookiee

TheJulesTee

Jaguar in shadows

addster

And one last person that shows up that has no name! Don't know who you are, but thanks!

In fact, Thanks to Everyone! Please continue to give Mr. Robot-Kun happy faces!


	7. The Epicness of Crazy Bart

**WARNING!: NO RHYMES WILL BE AVAILABLE THIS CHAPTER. FOR THIS CHAPTER, WE FINISH, THE EPIC STORY OF **_**CRAZY BART**_**! IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**ALSO, THERE ARE IMPLIED SHIKA/INO, KAKA/ASU/TSUNADE PAIRINGS!**

**THANK YOU EPIC FUJI FOR GRACING THIS STORY WITH YOUR AWESOME PRESCENCE! XD**

**NOW, MR. ROBOT-KUN, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ROBOT-KUN: LITTLE FEMALE HUMAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO; SHE DOES, HOWEVER; OWN **_**CRAZY BART.**_** PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HIM. ASK FIRST! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DON'T. THANK YOU.**

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

[INSERT COOL LINE BREAK HERE]

Tsunade was back in the classroom just like she promised she would be. But she was exhausted. Why was she so tired?

Because…Kakashi kept her up all night! Wait? He didn't? Asuma kept her up? Wait again. I don't think you are on the right story Mr. Robot-Kun. You're not! You are reading about a Kakashi/Asuma/Tsunade love Triangle story! What did I tell you about those? Fine. I will tell this story without you!

Sorry about that. Moving on.

Anyway, Tsunade was tired because she kept getting rocks thrown at her windows. Who threw these rocks? Why, it was none other than… Scary Bushido from Chapter 6 or Last Chapter, however you want to word it!

These were threatening rocks. Scary Bushido _demanded _that Tsunade finish _Crazy Bart_. And now, because she is so tired and has no sake, she is gonna finish reading _Crazy Bart_! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuun. (:D)

So as Tsunade was walking in the classroom, Bushido jumps up and heads straight for her! Bushido also knocked Lee-ah over again in his pursuit of being read _Crazy Bart_. He should really stop doing that.

So Bushido makes it up to Tsunade. He demands she read the book. She agrees. And now that the boring stuff is done, I present to you, my faithful/new readers… the exciting conclusion to _Crazy Bart!_

_**Last time on Crazy Bart:**_

"_In the start of the world, inflatable tubemen ruled the Earth. They were happy…well, almost. The problem wasn't money, ninja skills, or fame/Nami's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. No, the problem was…..their arms didn't move. Their arms stayed at their sides at all times with no movements. This fact sadden the tubemen."_

_**And now, the continuation of Crazy Bart:**_

"_In fact, the tube men were so sad, they went into a spiraling depression. They let their empire go to waste. Nothing could snap them out of this depression. Even Nami's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother tried to help cheer up the tubemen. It still didn't work. They saw Nami's 11x great grandmother's movable arms which did not help the situation at all. The Tubemen Overlords called on their smartest advisor, Shika Yamanaka. They asked him, "What can we do about our nonmoving arms?" He told them, "Get Bart in here."_

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_Now, only a select few humans were allowed near the Tubemen Overlords. Bart Griffin was not one of them. Bart was known as a trouble maker. A bad boy to the max. So, no one was really surprised when Bart was taken to the TOs (Tubemen Overlords). Everyone just assumed that he did something majorly bad. Like, so bad, I can't even describe it. But I will tell you a myth about Bart. It's said that as soon as he came out of his mother's womb, he killed a lion, fox, bear, ant eater, and bee hive all by himself. Just some facts for you. Anyway, Bart was called to the TOs. They had a request for him. Something so crazy, only a MADMAN would do it! A madman I say! And guess what, Bart accepted the mission._

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_Bart accepted the TOs mission. His goal was to get the tube men some movable arms. He had to go find the Witch of Flailing Mountian and get a spell that would help the Tubemen move their arms. Bart set out. First, he went through the Wailing Forest full of restless spirits. He was almost turned into one of them! Next, he ventured in and out of the Paling Waterfalls. He got a pale complexion as a result. Finally, he made it to his destination! The Flailing Mountain. It was a beautiful sight to his weary eyes. And at the top of thee mountain, Bart saw the Witch's house. Bart accended the Mountain. Finally, after 69 hours, he made it there. Loudly, he knocked on the door. The Witch opened the door and said, "Come in. I've been expecting you."_

_**END CHAPTER THREE**_

_**(I would like to point out that Fuji is the only person that has pointed out my use of 69 in my various chapters. XD)**_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

"_Come in. I've been expecting you." Bart slowly walked into the Witch's house. While the Witch observed Bart, Bart observed the Witch. And what a fine witch she was! She had all the right curves. All the right symmetry. And all the right body parts! It was a miracle! But, moving on. _

"_I know why you are here Mr. Bart. You are here for my potion that will give the TOs moving arms."_

"_That is correct." Bart Griffin informed her. "Can you give it to me?"_

"_I can give it to you…for a price." The Witch cackled._

"_Name your price Witch."_

"_Please, call me Gurdy." The Witch- er, Gurdy, asked of him._

"_Alright then, Gurdy. What is your price?"_

"_I will accept no less than 500 emeralds."_

"_500? I only have with me 300." Bart cursed. "Can we make a deal?"_

"_Sure, you must find the correct items needed for my new potion before sunup tomorrow. I would start now if I were you. Here is the list of items." Gurdy disappeared._

"_Well, then, where to start?" Bart read over the list. _

_**Bart, You Better Get Me:**_

_One lizard eye_

_Two willow tree seeds_

_Three pumpernickle-thingies._

_**END CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_After reading over the list, Bart decides to start with the pumpernickle. He goes into the kitchen to find it. As he is looking, he sees on the counter a bottle labeled: __Tubemen Moveable Arm Potion__. Bart picks it up, leaves 250 emeralds on the table, and flees the Witch's house. It's too bad for him that the Witch knew he would do that. When she disappeared, she had actually went back to the potion and added a surprise to the concotion! Oh no! If only our hero knew! Oh well, too late now. Our hero went back to the TOs castle, none the wiser._

_**END CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_Bart arrived back at the castle. The potion was quickly administered to the TOs. Everything seemed to be going all right. So, they allowed Bart to go home. The next day, he was summoned back to the castle. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

_A nearby scientist spotted him. "You are a MADMAN! How dare you do this? Are you Crazy?" The scientist then ran away._

_The TOs asked him, "Crazy Bart, (hence the name of the book) what did you put in this?"_

_Before Crazy Bart had the chance to answer, Shika Yamanaka ran in. "I know the cause!" He yelled, "I had the substance tested! It turns out the Witch added some natural herbs found on the Mountain that causes the user to flail uncontrollably!"_

_Crazy Bart sighed in relief. He __**would not **__be going to jail today. That's always good. In fact, the Tubemen were so happy their arms could move, they had a whole ceremony for Bart._

"_Bart Griffin, I dub thee, Sir Crazy Bart. For only a carzy man would have taken that mission."_

"_I thank thee, Tube Overlord."_

_And so everyone lived happily ever after. The End._

_**BOOK NOTE: IF YOU WANT MORE DETAILS ON WHAT HAPPENED ON CRAZY BART'S WAY TO THE MOUNTAIN, SEND IN 250 EMERALDS FOR THE BOOK "CRAZY'S BART INDEPTH ADVENTURE"**_

_**END STORY**_

Well. That certainly was….weird. Tsunade looked at all the snots. They actually enjoyed this? What the W? Oh well, kids these days.

As she thought that thought…..CLANG! went the timer. Tsunade's time was up!

"AND MR. BOTTLE TIME!" Tsunade cheered!

"Thanks for the story Miss Crazy Lady!" all the snots told her.

"Anytime! See ya next week!" Tsunade called as she ran off to the newly stocked liquor cabinet.

[INSERT ANOTHER COOL LINE BREAK HERE]

**AUTHORESS NOTE TIME!: **So, I hope everyone liked _Crazy Bart._ Sorry for there being no rhymes. Whoops. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited and alerted this story! You brought happy tears to my eyes! And you made Mr. Robot-Kun happy too! :D Yay!

So anyways, if you can guess what **TWO** shows **BART GRIFFIN**'s name is based off of, I'll let you use Mr. Robot-Kun for a week! :3 Yay! But keep reviewing! And maybe I'll finally be able to stop shamelessly begging for reviews? ;D

Until next time! Bye my lovely readers! :D


	8. Yankee Doodle Might Gai

**PROCLAMATION: WE ARE BACK TO NURSERY RHYMES THIS CHAPTER! HUZZAH! :D THERE ARE MENTIONS OF MIGHT GAI'S TURTLE! YAY! :D RANDOM MENTIONS OF POKEMON ALSO!**

**WARNING: THERE IS A MENTION OF TWO FORMER PRESIDENTS. THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO INSULT ANYONE. SO PLEASE DON'T FEEL OFFENDED BY THIS.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Peach Wookiee AND Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina GETS TO USE MR. ROBOT-KUN FOR A WEEK! YAY!**

**MR. ROBOT-KUN: I DON'T REMEMBER THIS AGREEMENT! D:**

**ME: TOO BAD. **KICKS MR. ROBOT-KUN TO THE 2 WINNERS. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN NARUTO. DON'T OWN THIS ICE CREAM I'M EATING EITHER. SAD FACE. D: **

[MY SUPER AWESOME BREAK LINE! WOO! d-^^-b]

Tsunade was back in the classroom….of doom! What? Mr. Robot-Kun, get back to your new owners for the week! D:

Some machines just never learn. Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.

Tsunade was back in the classroom, and for once, she was in a good mood! :0 Le Gasp! And her resolve for today was to NOT read _Crazy Bart_ for at least _one _chapter. Cause I think some readers are getting tired of _Crazy Bart. ._

But, her resolve was soon tested because at that moment, Bushido came running up to her. He knocked down Lee-ah again which was a bad idea. Lee-ah jumped up and BOOM! hit Bushido right in the nose!

"Serves him right for always knocking me over!" Lee-ah cried. I promise that might be the last Lee-ah reference of the chapter. Maybe.

So while Bushido was clutching his nose, he asked Lady Tsunade, "Will you read us _Crazy Bart's Indepth Adventure_? Pretty Please…."

"NOO!" Everyone in the class epically yelled out!

"No, little broken nosed snot. Today I am reading you all a nursery rhyme."

The students voiced their approval.

"Boy, I sure am glad. I was getting tired of _Crazy Bush Obama"_  
>"I was starting to think the authoress forgot what a nursery rhyme is" **Was not. :\**<br>"What's the nursery rhyme about? Is it about Mogei again?"

Alright, where did this kid even get the idea we were going to talk about Mogei? I swear, kids these days…

"No little snots, I did not forget what a nursery rhyme is and it will not be about Mogei. By the way, Bushido, where did you get 250 emeralds to buy that book?"

"Oh, I have my ways…" Bushido said as thunder, um- thundered in the background.

"I see….." Tsunade said even though she really didn't see at all. "Ah, well, on with the nursery rhyme." And so she began:

"_Might Gai went to Konoha_

_Riding on his turtle._

_He stuck a kunai in his headband_

_And he named it Squirtle"_

"….." Went the snots.

So now we have Pokémon references in our nursery rhymes? What has this story come to? Sigh….oh well…

"What? You snots didn't like it?" Tsunade questioned. She was starting to get angry, really, really angry. "You snots never like any rhymes I ever say! What? They're not good enough or something?"

The snots were getting kinda scared. They might actually have to call on the teacher to help them out….

[CUT SCENE! ALSO KNOWN AS TENSION BREAKER! :D :D :D :D ]

Might Gai and Lee were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen enjoying a nice lunch when all of a sudden, Gai's ear started burning! Oh the horror! "Lee, my student!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"My ear, it burns!"

"Here, I shall put it out with the power of YOUTH! If I cannot, then I shall do 500 push ups with a boulder tied to my back!"

Lee then grabbed the nearest bowl of cold water, which turned out to be cold grease. ):

It didn't help much.

"Lee, there can only be one explaination for why my handsome ear is on fire like the flame of Youth!"

"What is the reason Gai-sensei?"

"Someone, somewhere, is….Talking about me!""No!" Lee gasped. "This can't be! Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know, but we shall YOUTHFULLY seek them out now!"

Gai-Sensei! Lee!

Gai and Lee then entered an epically youthful hug while crying, with a sunset in the background, also with YOUTHFUL music playing in the background! Oh wait, that was just Old Man Ichiraku's radio. Whoops.

Gai and Lee then set out to find the vile person that would dare talk about Gai-sensei in such an unyouthful way!

[END TENSION BREAKING CUT SCENE!]

Where were we? Oh right, Tsunade was yelling at the snots. Well, then let's continue at that point.

"Well? Answer me snots!" Tsunade screamed. You could almost see fire pouring from her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! TEACHER, TEACHER! HELP US!" all the kids screamed.

The teacher was asleep at her desk. On the desk was a sign that said,

"_Do not disturb. I am currently sleeping off a hangover. Thank you."_

Wait? There's sake here?…

"I'm going to find some sake!" Tsunade cheered then went to searching for the sake.

"Now's our chance. Everyone, hide!" Nami whispered to her fellow classmates who took her advice.

[BACK WITH GAI AND LEE…]

"My ear! It's burning hotter! That must mean we are getting close to the perpetrator!" Gai shouted.

Gai's ear then caught on fire.

"We're here!" Gai yelled. Gai and Lee were standing in a kindergarten school outside of a classroom.

They entered the door….

[BACK WITH TSUNADE/SNOTS…]

BAM! The door flew youthfully open off it's hinges!

"Who dares talk about me? Might Gai, the handsome beast of Konoha!"

"You got the beast part right" Bushido whispered to Nami who giggled.

"Who said that? I've got supersonic hearing ya know!"

"Uhhhh, Lee-ah said it!" Nami proclaimed.

Lee-ah was standing by Gai with stars in her eyes.

"Mr. Gai! Mr. Gai! Are you here to marry me?" Lee-ah asked the older man.  
>"What? No! That's against my Youthful morals!"<br>"Yer what?" Lee-ah asked confused.

As Lee-ah and Gai continued their conversation, Tsunade cam back with some Sake.

"Finally! Some Sake! Now to just- Hey! What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked Lee and Gai.

"Lady Tsunade!" Gai and Lee bowed. "We are here to find the fiend that was soiling Gai-sensei's name!"

"Ummm? You-wha-What? What are you talking about?"

"Someone was talking about Gai-sensei Lady Tsunade!"

"You mean me? I was telling these children a nursery rhyme!" One could see the anger mark on Tsunade's head.

"…."

"…."

"Oh. It was you that caught Gai-sensei's ear on fire?"

"Apparently. Here Gai, have some Sake. It'll make ya feel better."

"Um, Thanks Lady Tsunade…" Gai said.

Then BOOM! went the timer cause it decided that CLANG was out of season now.

But, Tsunade couldn't cheer her usual cheer! D:

She already had sake! So instead, she said,

"SO LONG LITTLE SNOTS!"

"Bye, Scary Lady!" The snots chorused.

[ENDING BREAK LINE! LE GASP! P-''-9 - My attempt at a Thumbs Down]

**AUTHORESS NOTE: Well, so ends another chapter. I hope everyone liked it. (: Also, there's a poll on my profile about **_**Crazy Bart**_** if you would be so kind as to fill it out… wink, wink. Hope no one minds the Cut Scenes and Pokémon reference. And again, please remember, this is all in good fun. No need to be offended by anything. :D Also, it wouldn't be an authoress note without shamelessly begging for reviews! :D**

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

Next time Kakashi and Asuma will join us! Yay!

And cliffhanger question! Will Iruka replace Drunk-Teacher-Sensei? Tune in next chapter to find out!

**PEACE OUT! ~LFS(:**


	9. TV Mixups & TenTen Had A Little Knife

**¡HOLA! :D HOW'S LIFE? GOOD? BAD? COULD BE BETTER? WELL, I AM HERE TO BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY. ;D HOW'S THAT SOUND? SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET US GET BORING DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS AND WHATNOT OUT OF THE WAY! : )**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**THE AUTHORESS (ME) DOES NOT OWN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, **_**NARUTO.**_** I OWN NOTHING BUT A SPANISH FINAL TOMORROW THAT I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR AT THE MOMENT. :3 THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! :**_

**WARNING: ALLUSIONS TO SOME TV SHOWS INCLUDED. I DON'T OWN THESE SHOWS EITHER. ):**

[I'M AN EPIC LINE BREAK!]

Outside the schoolhouse, four figures could be seen, these figures were Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino. The four were standing by a fence holding a drink that was revealed to be sake. The following was heard from the shin obi's conversation:

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

After, their affinitive words, thee figures would take a drink, and then continue the cycle.

And then, they would-wait, I don't think this is right….it sounds like a TV show or something….

!

"Mr. Robot-Kun! Who said you could tell the story? And why are you on KOTH fan fiction?" The Authoress angrily demanded because she was trying to study! :[

"Uh, well, gotta run!" And that was the last we saw of Mr. Robot-Kun until the end of the chapter.

Now, back to the story.

[EPIC LINE BREAKER THAT LEADS TO THE ACTUAL STORY! :D]

As Tsunade walked into the classroom, something felt….different. Weird different. She looked around, all the children were sitting in their desks! D: The horror! Those snots _never_ did that!

"Uh, hi there little snots. What's going on?…." Tsunade cautiously asked.

"WHO'S TALKING!" A mystery voice yelled. :O

"Me! Who's asking?" Tsunade angrily yelled. At that moment the mystery person chose to come out of the shadows. It was Kakashi! The mystery person looked at the narrator.

"Um, try again honey."

Oh, okay. The mystery person was….. drum roll, please… IRUKA!

As Iruka realized it was Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, he was yelling at; he immediately started apologizing.

"Lady Hokage! I am so sorry! It's just, I have been trying to whip these kids into shape. Their previous teacher did nothing for them, so I'm trying to help."

"Iruka! Shut it! It's okay."

"Really?"

"Obviously."

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I am going to read these kids a nursery rhyme."

"Okay then." Iruka turned to the kids, "Listen up! Everyone get to the rug, NOW!"

"Okay!" All the frightened voices yelled.

Once everyone was settled in, an awkward silence ensued.

"….."

"….."

"Chirp, Chirp" said "that kid" from Chapter 3!

And….the awkward silence broke! Hooray!

"Welp, time for a nursery rhyme." Tsunade said. And so it began…

[EPIC CUT SCENE TIME!]

This scene involves Asuma and Kakashi standing on opposite sides of a field. They are each holding red and white balls with an open button. They are both yelling at each other.

"Gotta Catch 'em all!" shouted Asuma.

"Pakkun! I choose you!" declared Kakashi.

And suddenly, a fog of smoke appeared! In that fog was a person on some strange animal, along with a human sidekick…

"Prepare for us!" said the guy (guy 1) on the animal.

"Make it true!" said the sidekick (guy 2)

" We are here to protect you!" announced guy 1.

"I'm a turtle! That's right!" cried the mysterious animal!

Kakashi and Asuma both shouted, "TEAM GAI, GO AWAY!"

A very dejected Lee said, "I thought for sure, Kakashi and Asuma-sensei would want us to roleplay with them this time."

"Don't worry, Lee! We'll join 'em next time!" Gai assured his student while flashing a thumbs up.

[END EPIC CUT SCENE!]

"Why does that keep happening?" Tsunade asked no one in particular. "Anyways, back to what I was saying." So once again, Tsunade started today's nursery rhyme.

"_Tenten had a little knife, little knife, little knife. Tenten had a little knife whose blade was sharp as glass._

_Everywhere that Tenten went, Tenten went, Tenten went,_

_People were badly stabbed. _

_The knife was lost at the Academy one day, Academy one day, Academy one day,_

_It followed her to Academy one day which frightened everyone so. It made Tenten laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play._

_It made Tenten laugh and play, which then made her cool…..in school."_

"So, that's why you come up here every week?" Iruka asked Lady Tsunade.

"YAY for Crazy Piggy Lady!" all the snots cheered.

"Crazy Piggy Lady?" Iruka was confused. Where was all of this coming from? Why was he in charge of this class again? He was going to get down to the bottom of this darn it! Just then, in a plume of smoke, Mr. Robot-Kun appeared!

He slapped Iruka, "DEAL WITH THIS!" and left just as suddenly as he came.

Then…BOOM! went the timer! It was time for Lady Tsunade to leave.

The children waited in anticipation of Tsunade's usual cheer for Sake. She did not fail to deliver.

"SAKE TIME!" Tsunade cheered! And out the door she ran.

"Bye Lady Hokage?" Iruka waved.

"Bye Crazy Piggy Lady!" All the snots cheered!

"…..So why do you children call her 'Crazy Piggy Lady' again?"

[END EPIC STORY]

**Authoress Note:**** Hi everyone! :D Long time no see? Sorry about the wait, but I can't speak Spanish; therefore, I had to study for my final which was a dozy. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And I have more news! :O If you are a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh GX (which I don't own) you might want to check out my two-chapter story, **_**Judge Jaden Yuki**_**. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Just a suggestion. ;) That's right, I also approve of shameless promoting of my other story. I also shamelessly beg for reviews, so review please? I'll love you forever. :D So will Mr. Robot-Kun! :DD**

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Will next chapter be the last chapter? Will the cut scenes be demolished? Will Iruka ever figure out the story of the name, "Crazy Piggy Lady"? It's up to you, the readers, to provide answers to these questions! Send your answer in the form of a review! :D**


	10. FarmVille and Shino's Secret!

**I HAVE RETURNED! HUZZAH! I AM NOW FINISHED WITH SCHOOL FOR NOW AND HAVE ALL SUMMER TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I KNOW THAT JUST MAKES EVERYONE SO HAPPY.**

**MR. ROBOT-KUN: "I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED. SPECIAL THANKS TO addster FOR THEIR VERY HELPFUL REVIEW. WE APPRECIATE YOUR HELP. TO EVERYONE ELSE: ALSO THANKS. ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE ENJOYED!"**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF THE EPIC FACEBOOK GAME, FARMVILLE. ALSO, A POSSIBLY LAME RHYME. SORRY ABOUT THE LAMENESS. RHYME CONTAINS SHINO/INO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN NARUTO, NURSERY RHYMES, FACEBOOK, OR FARMVILLE. OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. THANK YOU.**

{EPIC-AL LINE BREAK}

Lady Tsunade walked into the classroom today with red-shot eyes and a dull stare.

"What's wrong, Lady Piggy?" Nami asked carefully in fear of getting Tsunade angry.

"Wha? Who-who sazed dat?" Tsunade yawned. "Snots, itz now nappy time."

?

"Why do you say that? I'm not going to sleep until I hear a story!" Bushido proclaimed epically!

This yelling made Tsunade's head hurt, so she yelled: "CAN IT BRAT! I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP BECAUSE I WAS PLAYING FARMVILLE LAST NIGHT!" One could practically see the anger mark throbbing on her forehead.

Nami ran over to Bushido. "HEY! Don't yell at him because you are Miss Cranky Lady!"

Tsunade sweat-dropped. "Listen, I don't time for this, okay? Just sit down on the brightly colored rug."

The children obeyed. The rug they sat on was a rainbow of colors. It was a circular rug with colored rings that got smaller the closer to the center you got. There was on the outside, a red ring, a orange ring, a yellow ring, a green ring, a blue ring, and finally a white dot in the middle.

[CUT SCENE TIME!]

Two figures were lurking around Asuma Sarutobi's house. The younger figure was all decked out in a black spandex jumpsuit and a black ski mask. He whispered to the older figure, who was dressed identical to him,

"Gai-sensei, what are we doing at Asuma-sensei's house?"

"Why Lee, we are showing Asuma what happens when you don't let us role-play with him and my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai epically whispered!

"Doesn't this a little, too drastic though?"

"Of course not! Asuma will understand."

Gai and Lee then arrived towards the front yard of Asuma's house. There was a big oak tree in front of them. Gai then pulled out… a toilet paper roll!

"Guess what we are going to do now, my youthful student."

"Ummm, Gai-Sensei? I'm sure if you ask politely, Asuma will let you use his bathroom…"

Gai face palmed. "Lee, have you never went tp-ing before?"

Lee was confused. "What is that Gai-Sensei?"

Gai's eyes took on a fire that the world had never seen before! The fire was brighter than back in Chapter 8's cut scene!

"It is very simple Lee. We will take this roll of paper, and throw it until all the paper is on the tree. Understand?"

"Ah! Now I see! Okay then, Let us get to work!"

And so they did. After about 10 minutes and many mishaps later, the tree was officially tp-ed.

"Good work my youthful student!"

"Gai-Sensei, Thank you for showing me the ways of youth!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

And cue Epic Moon-Set Behind them. Or Cue Epic Sunrise, whichever makes you happy.

[END CUT SCENE]

"Eh? Who keeps doing that?" Tsunade muttered to herself as she dragged a wooden chair over to the rug.

"Alrighty, so what rhyme should I say today, little snots?"

No hands went up in the air. All the kids were too busy thinking. After a long silence, suggestions were called out left and right!

"Say one about Mogei!"

"Tell us about _Crazy Bart_!"

"Did they ever take the knife away from the girl in the last chapter?"

"Where is Iruka?"

And finally, the only suggestion that pertained to the question, and wasn't a repeat of any chapters:

"Tell us a rhyme about Shino Aburame."

The little girl that said that was pale with square sunglasses and a long blue jacket on. The jacket went down to her knees. She also had on black pants. This girl was Mirai Aburame.

"Ah, yes, of course. Your brother is a great asset to this village."

"Thank you Lady Hokage."

"Alright, rhyme time."

And so she began:

"_Shino Mean-o, cake and ice-cream._

_Kissed Ino and made her scream._

_When Inochi came out that day,_

_Shino Mean-O, ran away."_

Mirai Aburame was glaring daggers at the Lady Hokage, though no one could tell.

"What? It's a true story!"

"Such disrespect you show towards my clan!" Mirai uncharacteristically screamed.

Tsunade backed up out of her chair. "I'm sorry." Tsunade was scared for her life.

Mirai took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine and it's okay."

"Okay, I'm still sorry." Tsunade said while shaking. "_I'll have to tell Shino about this._" Tsunade thought to herself.

"Wait a minute! Little snots, where is Iruka?" Tsunade shouted.

Nami giggled. "He's NOT in the closet." Nami then busted out laughing.

Tsunade ran to the supply closet. She flung open the red door, and found….. Iruka tied up with rope. He also had a napkin stuffed in his mouth.

"Iruka! What happened?" Tsunade asked while helping the man stand up.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to go home and forget this ever happened." Iruka said in a hoarse voice.

"Here, let me help you."

"No! I'm fine." Iruka then stumbled out the door hugging his arms to his body.

"Oh, okay then… if you insist…." Tsunade said to herself. "I don't know what you snots did to him, nor do I want to know. Just, don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" all the snots joyfully yelled.

Then the ever-punctual timer went…BOOM!

"After what I just saw, I most definitely need some sake." And so Tsunade walked out of the classroom never to return until next chapter.

[END CHAPTER 10]

**NOTE: **Thanks everyone for sticking with my story. That really makes me happy. I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. Any suggestions, critisms, or just a little note that says you liked it are all welcomed. That's right, instead of begging, I'm encouraging your reviews. Thank you.

**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

We take things to another level by hosting….PARENT'S NIGHT at the school! Will Tsunade be able to handle it? Will I write **2 rhymes instead of one? The world will know…when I update next time! :D**


	11. Lucy Locket to Kiba Kite

**HELLO! HOW IS EVERYONE? GOOD I HOPE!**

**WARNINGS: A SANDWICH STEALING SQUIRREL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT THE COMPUTER USED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER!**

[Epic Chapter Starter]

Today as Tsunade walked into her little snots classroom, she had on her determined face. She would say a rhyme the likes of which, these snots have never seen!

So, after she entered the classroom, she was greeted with a horrible sight…The classroom was….EMPTY! Gasp! The horror! _"Now where are the little snots_?" Tsunade thought to herself. She turned towards a window and heard voices outside.

"Pass it to me!"  
>"No! I'm on your team!"<br>"I'm open!"

Tsunade looked out the window and saw all the little snots outside playing ball. She walked outside.

"So, what are you snots doing out here?" Tsunade asked Bushido.

"Iruka-sensei let us have play time _out_side today Miss Lady!"

Nami walked up beside Bushido and added "Yeah. I like Iruka-sensei. He's more fun than our _last _teacher."

"I see. Well, do you children want to hear a rhyme today?" Tsunade asked the girl.

"Of course!" She replied. Nami turned around to where most of her classmates were playing and yelled,

"HEY! EVERYONE! TIME FOR MISS PIGGY'S RHYME OF THE DAY! MEET AT THE CIRCLE IN 2 MINUTES!" Nami turned to Bushido, "Come on Bushy. We have to go now and get the good seats."

Nami and Bushido ran to the "Circle" with Tsunade following them.

The "Circle" was nothing more than a bench placed in the middle of a circular sidewalk, but the kids thought it was awesome nonetheless. (Big word! :D)

Tsunade sat down on the bench and looked in front of herself and saw….a naked Jiraiya! Ewww. No. Just kidding, she saw the whole classroom of snots! And the two minutes weren't even up yet! Boy, was she loved. (A/N: Awwwww, how sweet!)

"Alright snots, ready to hear this rhyme?"

"YES!" said snots cheered.

"This rhyme is called 'Lucy Locket' in it's original language. But our version is called "Kiba Kite":

_"Kiba Kite lost his light,_  
><em>Choji-Man found it.<em>  
><em>No way to work, no way to work,<em>  
><em>But stab a kunai in it."<em>

Nami's hand shot up in the air. "Miss Hokage, how did stabbing the light make it work?"

Everyone agreed with Nami's question. How _did _stabbing the light make it work? Why would you even stab the light to _try _and make it work?

But alas, none of their questions were ever to be answered because at that time…

Iruka ran by chasing a squirrel.

Why was Iruka chasing a squirrel, you may ask. Well, the squirrel stole his sammich. That was his sammich darn-it and he wanted it back!

So, of course the children got up and helped chase the squirrel down. When Tsunade got up, she could hang the faint, ding of the timer in the classroom signaling that her time was up.

"Well, we can't end the chapter without me saying, SAKE TIME!" Tsunade yelled to no one in particular.

[2:55 pm]

Iruka and the snots finally caught the squirrel and got the sandwich back. They were tired. They were exhausted. And when they all got back in the classroom, they were greeted with the timer going berserk because no one turned it off after Tsunade left.

[Epic Chapter Ender]

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS AND ONES WHO ALERTED/FAVORITED:**

**blnc**  
><strong>bratkat2002<strong>  
><strong>Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina<strong>  
><strong>fujikawaii10346<strong>  
><strong>ilovemiax<strong>  
><strong>mistfur<strong>  
><strong>Peach Wookiee<strong>  
><strong>SupernaturalDiviant<strong>  
><strong>TheJulesTee<strong>  
><strong>qwer1234<strong>  
><strong>thegurlwhowrites7865<strong>  
><strong>addster<strong>  
><strong>Jaguar in shadows<strong>  
><strong>And a name that shows up as a blank!<strong>

**THANKS! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**


	12. A'Tisket, A'Tasket

**HAPPY TUESDAY-WEDNESDAY-THURSDAY TO EVERYONE! THE TEMPERATURE IN THE STORY IS THE TRUE TEMP. OF WHERE I LIVE. IT'S HOT.**

**WARNING: HINT OF LEE/SAKURA**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ****NOTHING**** BUT THIS AWESOME WATER I AM DRINKING!**

[EPIC CHAPTER STARTER!]

Tsunade was in a bad mood. _"Why did the stupid school have to be so far away?"_ she thought to herself while wiping sweat from her brow.

Normally, Tsunade didn't mind the school's distance from the Hokage Tower, but today was hot. Hot with a capital H-O-T. It was in the upper 90s.

"_This stupid school better have air conditioning."_

Tsunade arrived at the school and walked in. She sighed in relief.

"Air! Finally!" she exclaimed joyfully. She walked into the snots classroom. The air conditioning had put her into a good mood.

"So, little snots, how are all of you today?"

The children have taken the term, snot, as one of endearment."Hi Miss Lady!" they all yelled, "What's today's rhyme?"

"Well, it's…" Tsunade let her sentence trail off because all of the kids had gone silent….deathly silent. "What's wrong?"

Then she saw the problem. It was….Iruka being arrested!What? No, it wasn't. The problem was a….very angry Nami.

"Get outta the way!" Nami pushed Lee-ah while making her way to Tsunade. "Read me this!" She held up the book, _Teenager's Guide to Coloring._ "Read it now!"

"What's got you all riled up? Huh, little snot?" Tsunade asked while getting her special reading chair prepared on the rainbow rug.

"I'm not snot!" Nami cried out in anger. "It's hot!"

"So the weather has you acting like this." Tsunade felt sorry for the girl, but she couldn't baby her! Unheard of. So instead she… "No, I'm going to tell you a nursery rhyme and you will like it!"….did the opposite of what Nami wanted.

"Noo! I wanna how to color like a teenager!" Nami declared.

"Sit down little snot and listen." And with that, she began:

"_A-tisket a-tasket  
><em>_A green and bowl-haircut-shaped basket  
><em>_I wrote a letter to Sakura-chan  
><em>_And on the way I dropped it,  
><em>_I dropped it (youthfully!),  
><em>_I (youthfully) dropped it,  
><em>_And on the way I dropped it.  
><em>_And Naruto, he picked it up and put it in his pocket."_

"…"

"Uh-oh. She's gonna explode." Nami shrieked.

All the snots hid while yelling in unyouthful terror.

"You snots never like anything I say! You are all so ungrateful!" She yelled while throwing random assorted things, like the reading chair, the book _Crazy Bart's Epic Adventure_, even the chair containing a sleeping Iruka.

Tsunade was angry.

"You snots make me so angry sometimes!" Tsunade claimed.

Then an awkward silence ensued! Oh, the horror!

So, to counter Lady Tsunade's angry and the awkward silence, "that kid" from Chapter 3 said his most famous line,

"Chirp, Chirp."

The absurdness, the sheer disregard for animal noises and Tsunade's own need to laugh to get rid of anger caused her to….EXPLODE…in rounds of giggles and snorts.

She landed on her knees on the brightly colored rug. She pounded the rug with her fist while laughing loudly.

"Oh, That Kid, He…" She said through rounds of laughs, "He, said, Chirp!"

"Okay…Miss Lady has lost it." Bushido whispered to Nami and Lee-ah.

Nami and Lee-ah agreed.

Then, DING! went the timer.

Tsunade jumped up from her spot on the ground, and yelled, "SAKE TIME!"

She ran for the door, then stopped. She realized, it was hot outside. She hung her head and walked out the snots' classroom.

You could hear her pained scream from down the hall, "Noooooo, the heat….."

Iruka continued to sleep. He was exhausted from catching that squirrel from last chapter.

[EPIC CHAPTER ENDER]

MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, ALTERED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY. I admire you all. (: As does Mr. Robot-Kun. [Inset Shameless Begging for Reviews Here]


	13. Freak Heat Waves and Tsunade's Bet!

_HI! ANOTHER CHAPTER? MAN, YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE SPECIAL! (:_

_WARNINGS: HINT OF ONE SIDED TSUNADE/ JIRAIYA! EXTREME TEMPERATURES!_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT A NEW JOB!_

_NOTE: TSUNADE WILL NOT BE TAKING THE OUTCOME OF THIS BET AS ANY OMEN. THANK YOU._

[Chapter Starter]

"_Man, this freak heat wave just won't let up!_" Tsunade thought to herself as she walked to the school. You see, the temperature had moved up to the triple digits, or 37 degrees, for those of you who read the Celsius temperatures.

Tsunade reached the school and the heavenly cool air. Tsunade chuckled to herself as she thought of her earlier bet.

[EARLIER BET!]

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in Tsunade's office. He was trying to get into Tsunade's shirt once again, but she wouldn't let him.

"Come on. You know you can't resist the Master of Love!" Jiraiya wrongly told her.

"Yes I can, you pervert." Tsunade looked on the verge of hitting the white-haired man.

"Alright, I'll make you a bet," Jiraiya began, "Whoever can make the most people laugh at once, wins."

"Jiraiya, that sounds ridiculous, but what happens when I win?"

"If you win, I promise not to bother you for one whole week! But, if I win, you let me in that shirt." Jiraiya smirked. He knew Tsunade couldn't resist a bet, a chance to gamble.

Tsunade thought about it. "Well, a week without him does sound relaxing…"

"Alright! You're on!" Tsunade informed Jiraiya. They shook hands and began to think of what they could do to make a lot of people laugh.

[PRESENT TIME!]

Tsunade thought and thought, and then, thought some more. Finally, after her twelfth bottle of sake, she knew the perfect group of people, the snots. She knew of a way to get them to laugh and get back at Jiraiya.

"Hey Miss Lady!" Nami greeted Tsunade in a tackle-hug. Nami was no longer angry about the weather. She had gotten used to it.

"Hi Nami. Where's Bushido?" Tsunade had noticed the spot by the bookshelf was empty. Bushido usually sat there to read his favorite series, Crazy Bart.

"He's sick." Nami said with a sad frown.

"Ah, I see." Tsunade frowned, that was one less person she could make laugh. Out of 30 kids plus Iruka, there was 31 people she could make laugh at one time.

It wasn't yet Story Time for the snots, so Tsunade took the chance to look around the classroom. "I wonder why I never bothered to look around this place before…"

The classroom was painted half light blue and half dark blue. In the center, a rainbow rug where the snots listened to the stories. In the far corner, was a storage closet, the one Iruka was tied up in. By, the closet was the teacher's desk. Along the wall between the teacher's desk and the bookshelf (which was on the far left corner) was a chalk board.

Tsunade was sitting at a table surrounded by 6 chairs. There were 5 other tables like this spread out along the corner that table was at, to the other corner where another table was at. In the room were various posters, toys, and school papers. Along the wall between the table and the closet, were cubby holes for the kid's things.

RING! A bell rang signaling the start of story time for the snot's.

Tsunade poofed away to where Jiraiya was.

[WHERE TSUNADE POOFED TO]

"Jiraiya! It's time for you to eat my dirt!" Tsunade called out to the man.

Jiraiya was making Naruto laugh, but only Naruto.

"Naruto, what did he tell you that was so funny?"

"Well, Granny, he told me that he could make a group of people laugh at anything he said! Isn't that hilarious?" Naruto told then promptly fell out laughing again.

"Why, you little brat! I'll show you to laugh at me!" Jiraiya threatened Naruto/

"Well, Jiraiya, come with me and I'll show you how it's done." Tsunade said, and Jiraiya followed.

[BACK AT CLASSROOM]

"Where's Lady Tsunade at, Nami?" Iruka asked his most in-the-know student. How that girl knew everything was beyond him.

"She was here a second ago…" Nami began, but was interrupted by a POOF!

"I'm back." Tsunade said "I hope you don't mind that I brought a guest."

All the snot's gathered around Tsunade's "Special Reading Chair."

"Guess not, well, let's begin."

_Hickory, dickory dock,  
><em>_Pakkun began to mock,  
><em>_Jiraiya for his lack, of flair,  
><em>_Jiraiya struck back, then Pakkun ran away,  
><em>_Hickory, dickory, dock._

All the children looked at Tsunade, then Jiraiya.

Lee-ah raised her hand, "Umm, who is Jiraiya, Miss Lady?"

Said man sweat-dropped.

Tsunade pointed at Jiraiya with her thumb. "This man right here."

"Oh"

Then Lee-ah started to laugh.

Lee-ah's laugh was so weird, other kids began to laugh. Slowly, the whole classroom was laughing. Even Iruka was laughing!

"Well, Jiraiya, looks like I win." Tsunade smirked. She knew she would win in the end. She always won against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked mad. "Fine, bye Tsunade. I know you'll miss me." He said then poofed away.

"Miss Lady?" That kid from Chapter 3 asked, "Why did you bring that man here?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all." Tsunade smirked once again.

Then…DING! went the timer.

Tsunade cheered, along with the kids, "SAKE TIME!"

Tsunade walked out back into the heat and went to her office for some peace and quiet.

_NOTE 1: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A PICTURE OF THE CLASSROOM, PLEASE PM ME! (:_

_NOTE 2: AS I HAVE A JOB NOW, I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I WOULD LIKE. JUST REMEMBER, I STILL LOVE THIS STORY, AND I STILL WILL UPDATE, JUST MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT._

_NOTE 3: I STILL WILL BEG FOR REVIEWS. SO REVIEW PLEASE? _

_~~Make an Authoress's Day, REVIEW! :D_


	14. Twinkle, Twinkle, My Love

**HELLO! HOW IS EVERYONE? GOOD I HOPE! :D**

**NURSERY RHYME: **_**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT A THING I OWN!**

**[EPIC CHAPTER STARTER]**

Tsunade was happy. The freak heat wave had finally broken! Huzzah!

Tsunade walked into the classroom, and saw that Bushido had returned! Another Huzzah!

"Hello Bushido. Nice to see you are back." She told the little snot.

"Yep! I was sick but now I'm better!" the boy then ran off the play with Lee-ah and Nami.

Iruka walked up to Lady Tsunade. "So what will you be telling the children today?"

"Maybe 'Fight, Fight, Little Shinobi' I'm not sure yet…"

"Sounds good ma'am." Iruka then poofed away.

"Alrighty then, little snots gather round."

Said snots listened and gathered on the brightly colored reading rug.

"So, how many weeks do you have left of school?" Tsunade asked the snots.

"We have this week and next week!" Nami answered for everybody.

"Wow, so next week will be my last week…" Tsunade said, more to herself then anybody, but Nami heard her and said,

"NEXT WEEK IS YOUR LAST? But, but, I'll miss you!" Nami then started to cry which made all the other kids start to cry.

Tsunade was at a lost for what to do. How was she supposed to get them to stop crying? But Tsunade didn't have to wonder long, because Lee-ah stepped up!

"Miss Lady, it has been a youthful honor to have you here." Lee-ah then hugged Tsunade which prompted all the other snots to yell, "THANK YOU!" and hug her.

Tsunade had to hide a tear; she was so moved by the little snots. She couldn't let feelings interupt her storytelling!

"So, you snots ready to hear a rhyme?"

All snots said yes to the rhyme.

"Alrighty." And so she began:

"Fight, fight, little shinobi,  
>How I wonder how-you-got-so-strong,<br>Up above the trees so tall,  
>Like a squirrel protecting me,<br>Fight, Fight, little shinobi."

In order to not anger Tsunade, Bushido told her, "That was a good rhyme Miss Lady. I liked it. It needed a little more _Crazy Bart _, but it was good."

That one comment almost made Tsunade lose it. She was about to start crying at any minute. She was…saved by the bell so to speak.

DING! went the timer, and the chapter can't end without Tsunade yelling,

"SAKE TIME!"

Tsunade then walked out of the classroom. You could hear her sobs throughout the school.

[END EPIC CHAPTER]

**Authoress Note: Next Chapter will end this story. I feel as though there is nothing else I can bring to make this story great. I hate to drag out the story and it not be any fun for the readers. I'm really and truly sorry for any trouble this causes anyone. I still appricate everyone's support for this story. Thank you. **

**You can still review though! That's right, I'm going to continue to shamelessly beg for reviews until the end. And so is Mr. Robot-Kun. (:**


	15. The Final Inning

**WARNINGS: LAST CHAPTER, NO NURSERY RHYMES, MADE UP STORY**

**SORRY, IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN NAMI AND BUSHIDO AND CRAZY BART.**

**[START CHAPTER]  
><strong>As Tsunade was walking to the classroom for the final time, she started crying. She realized that she was gonna miss those little snots, especially the _Crazy Bart _obsessed, Bushido and the hot-tempered Nami.

When Tsunade finally made it to the classroom, she was greeted by 20 little snots. (Some were absent) They all yelled "SURPRISE!" Then each of them went up to Tsunade and hugged her.

"Here Miss Crazy Piggy, we gotted you a present." Nami informed her.  
>"Yep, Iruka helped us buy it!" Bushido added.<p>

Tsunade opened the poorly wrapped gift. It was a new sake bottle! Tsunade started crying again, this time in great, heaving sobs. "Thank you so much!" She bear-hugged Nami and Bushido. "This is perfect!"

"Who wants to hear one last story?" Tsunade asked the little snots. They all cheered and yelled, "Me!"

All the snots gathered around Tsunade on the Rainbow Reading Rug. Tsunade began:

"_One day there was a grumpy old lady who had to read to a bunch of snots." _Here all the little children laughed. "_The old lady didn't think she would like reading to the kids, but as time went by, she discovered that she loved reading to the little snots." _Here Tsunade had to wipe away a tear. "_From reading about Crazy Bart to watching all of the kids get a new teacher, the old lady enjoyed every minute of it, except that day we had a freak heat wave. I- I mean, She, especially enjoyed beating Jiraiya. So, today, on her last day, she is very sad she won't get to see her little snots anymore. The End."_

The end of the story had everyone crying, even Gai and Iruka. No one knows why Gai was there, but he was. And at that time, Tsunade's famed timer went off. Its new sound was of Tsunade yelling, "SAKE TIME!" so Tsunade wouldn't have to yell her phrase, but she did anyway.

"SAKE TIME!" Everyone yelled together, at the same time.  
><strong>[END STORY]<strong>

**Thanks everyone that stayed through out the story! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Me and Mr. Robot-Kun really appreciate it!**


End file.
